Star Gazer
by Angels Draco
Summary: [Inspired by NekoSalosa] The Neo WWW returns with a plot that will shake the very foundations of the world. But who is this new navi that turns up and what is the story behind the newbie hanging around SciLabs? [Warning axess, stream, and beast spoliers]
1. Prolouge: Stirrings in the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman.Exe or any Rockman related things although I wish I did for Blues.exe would never leave my sight. That put aside please feel free not to sue me. I am a college student and like all college students (except for those blantly rich ones that don't even need financial aid…. Little bastards.) I have no money. Sueing me would ultimately end up with an empty pockets on BOTH sides so please refrain from doing so. Feel free to curse me all you want, I'm pretty sue I'm going to hell anyways so might as well confirm that.

This fic was inspired by Neko-Salosa's work. I highly suggest you go read her stuff because it is absolutely awesome!

Prologue: Stirrings in the Dark

"Yuuichirou are you sure this will work?"

Hikari Yuuichirou frowned as he continued to type away at the console infront of him. "It worked once before," he said as he continued to work as fast as he could. In the background he could hear the beeps of a heart rate monitor and the noises of a oxygen tank assisting with the person's breathing. "If it doesn't, I do not know what else to try. I could never forgive myself if this fails."

The middle aged man standing beside him sighed and looked towards the direction of the constant beeping. "Little One has gone through to much to die now," he said as his blue-grey eyes rested on the prone and unmoving figure lying on the small hospital bed that had been set up in the lab. He walked over and brushed the bangs out of the child's eyes. It was only a year ago that this child had come under his care and now their life hung in the balance, depending on a miracle to survive much longer. "Don't give up Little One," he whispered to the unconsious 10-year-old.

Dr. Hikari continued to work at a furious pace at the computer. This was a risky process with unknown long term effects. But at this rate, he was willing to do anything for the child that had jumped infront of the shot meant for him. He just prayed this worked.

- - - - -

Five years later…

"Kuso," the brown haired boy cursed as he practically flew down the side walk on his roller blades. "Rockman why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

The green eyed, blue clad navi sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. "I DID Netto-kun," he replied, "YOU just refused to get up. You're 15-years-old Netto-kun, I shouldn't have to get you up every morning."

Hikari Netto scoweled but said nothing as he ducked and wove between the few people on the side walk. There was still time to make it before homeroom. There was a small flash of grey out of the corner of his eyes. The boy blinked and turned his head to look in the direction. If he didn't know any better he could have sworn that grey flash looked like some kind of dog; but when he looked there was nothing there.

"Netto-kun look out," Rockman cried.

Netto blinked and looked ahead moments before he crashed into someone. "Itai," he hissed after sitting up, having been knocked down.

There was a soft chuckle before a hand entered Netto's vision. The boy looked up to see a man who looked to be the same age as his own father. His hair was a whiteish grey and it was pulled back in a small ponytail at the base of his neck. His blue-grey eyes shone with laughter as he helped Netto to his feet. "You should be more careful," he laughed.

Netto blinked but nodded, a little uneasy since the man was wearing the uniform of a police officer. His badge labeled him as a member of the police that dealt with net crimes. "Gomen," Netto muttered before a bell clanged in the distance. "ACK!" Netto quickly took off once more, having recognized the bell as the one from his high school. He was late!

The man laughed and shook his head. "Why am I not surprised," he muttered before turning his gaze to a small grey form standing a few feet away. "There you are. Come on, I just got word that she's waking up."

The artic wolf's ears immediately perked up upon hearing the news. His tail whipped back and forth in his barely contained excitement.

Thank the gods, Little One was alright.


	2. Chapter 1: Rise of the Shadows

Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman.. yada yada yada. Poor college student… you know the drill.

Blues rules! (And so does Neko-Salosa. Get your butt over and read her work darnit!)

Edit: I replaced the navi's name because I got a review stating it was confusing. Also, the new name was the original name I had.

Chapter One: Rise of the Shadows

Shouts went up amoung a couple of the mettaurs; they had found a trail. The female navi was already gasping for breath as she ran along the paths through the Undernet. She glanced over her shoulder to see the mettaur and a few other assorted viruses in hot persute. Cuts and burises already littered her body from scuffles with that swarm of viruses. Atleast the navis chasing her seemed to have disappeared.

Unfortunatly they didn't disappear for very long.

Towers of sand burst up from the ground ahead, causeing the female navi to skid to a stop. Dark green eyes widened and she dove out of the way as a lion head made out of sand came racing towards her. She cursed when she glanced behind her only to find that she had now been backed towards the edge of a cliff. She looked ahead of her and saw Desertman form between her and the swarm of viruses.

"Give up," the sand navi hissed as lion heads formed infront of his two hands, "You have no where else to run."

The black and dark silver clad net navi smirked, laughter flashing in her dark green eyes. "Really," she asked before backing up so she was a hair's breath from falling over. "I guess I'll just have to stop running then."

Desertman surged forward, attempting to grab the girl as she titled backwards and let herself fall. The Neo WWW navi growled as she disappeared within the darkness. He turned back to the virus swarm before motioning for them to return.

Suyanama was NOT going to like this.

- - - - -

Blues continued to move along the streets of the net, on his way back to his net-op's PeT after having been sent to retrive a file for a meeting that had been called at the last minuet. He was almost back when silver colored feathers began to float down from the sky. Immediately the red navi stopped dead in his tracks and glanced up. A short ways ahead he saw something plummeting towards the ground. Blues raced forward and jumped, catching the other navi before they would have hit the ground. He blinked, part of him wondering what had happened to the navi while another part swore he had seen this girl before.

Sleak, dark silver armor covered her chest, lower legs, lower arms, and waist. It was modeled to look a little like the armor of a samurai but also had markings that gave it the illusion of a wolf. A dark silver headband shaped like a pair of wolf ears held back all but the bangs of her dark blue hair. A black body suit covered anything not covered by armor from her neck down. There was a silver-white image of a pair of outstretched angel wings on her back and on her chest was an insignia of a silver star over a gold sun on a black field.

Blues gently set the female navi down as she stired slightly. She was covered with cuts and bruises, making the male navi wonder even more as to what had happened. He gave a small start when her eyes fluttered open part way, revealing a pair of dark green colored eyes that remined Blues a lot of a certain blue colored navi.

"… mei…jin…san….," she struggled to say as unconsiousness pulled at her. She had to get to him, to tell him what she had found in the Undernet. Unfortunatly unconsiousness won out and her eyes slid closed as her body went limp once again.

"Nani," Blues muttered in surprise when he recognized the name of the leader of the Net Saviors. What did this girl have to do with Meijin? He shook his head to try and get his thoughts back on track. He hadn't failed to notice the urgency in her voice and it was obvious that whatever information she held, had been important enough to risk deletion to get. Blues quickly gathered the unconscious female in his arms before continuing on his way back to his net-op's PeT. He needed to tell Enzan about this.

- - - - -

The vice president of IPC sighed in annoyance and checked his watch for what seemed like the fifth time in the last minuet. What was taking Blues so long? He jumped slightly when his PeT let out a beep to let him know said navi had returned.

"Enzan-sama," Blues called as the boy picked up his PeT to look at the screen. The net-op raised an eyebrow when he noticed the burden in his navi's arm. "We have a problem."

"Apparently," the boy replied before turning to a couple of other exsecutives waiting for the meeting to start. This meeting could wait until later. Right now he had something more important to deal with.

- - - - -

Everything ached although that was no surprise. This was the draw back of full-synchro. Slowly eyes fluttered open to reveal two dark blue orbs with silver flecks that rivaled the color of the night sky. As soon as the world came to focus the teenager attempted to sit up.

"Easy Little One," A familiar voice gently order from the right. The officer moved forward and wrapped an arm across the girl's back to help steady her as she sat up. "You've been through a lot Katana."

Katana Skye Ryuuza let out a small, almost bitter, laugh. "Yeah, I noticed," she quirped before looking up at her legal guardian. She smiled, trying to reassure him that she would be alright now. It was obvious from the look on his face that she had nearly worried him to death. However, the girl's expression fell a few moments later as her mind finally caught up and replayed the last few things she remembered before she had blacked out. "Seiya-sensei, Angels… is she…," she couldn't bring herself to finish the rest of her question.

The middle-aged man sighed. John Seiya had been dreading having to answer such a question but he had to. Even if he tried to spare the girl the horriable truth she would find out. It was best to tell her everything straight forward. "We lost her signal shortly after you passed out," he informed Katana, his gaze remaining locked on the young girl to gauge her reaction. "So far, we haven't heard anything. No one has seen her nor has anyone picked up her signal. However we do belive she escaped." He paused for a moment, this would be the hardest part to tell. "But, if we do not find her soon it might not matter."

Katana didn't say anything. Instead, her dark blue eyes remained locked on the sheets infront of her. Idlely, her mind took note that she was in the small hospital ward in the net-police head quarters. It didn't surprise her since she had collapsed in an office only a couple floors above this one. Slowly she raised her right hand, clenched it and then unclenched it, testing it. Bandages were wrapped around her palm and the back of her hand, covering a small cut across her palm that stung a little when she had clenched her hand. There were more bandages wrpped around her upper right arm, just below her shoulder and her lower left arm. She could feel a couple around her rib cage and left knee. Besides a small rectangular bandage over a cut on her forehead close to her right temple; those seemed to be it from the injuries she had recived while in synch with her nat navi. Nothing was broken or bruised and the cuts were shallow enough to heal within a few days. After a few moments of staring at her hand Katana finally spoke, "I guess, we'll just have to give everything we have into the search and hope for the best."

Officer Seiya frowned, unable to hear any hint of emotion in her voice. While that was usually rather normal it also worried him. Katana tended to let her guard down a little near him and many times he could detect hints of different emotions in her voice. However, at the moment he couldn't find any hints as to what might be going through her mind at that moment. He was about to open his mouth to say something when the door swished open.

"Which is why I am here Kai-chan," The leader of the Net Saviors announced with a wide grin.

"Meijin-san!"

"The san is not nessicary," Meijin Eguchi sighed before he looked at the younger of the two occupants of the room. He had been called in for a meeting that would start in a few minuets and had come down to see how the girl was doing. Her mission had been assigned to her by the police but Meijin had known about it since the information gathered would be sent to him as well. "As soon as the meeting gets out I will set my boys on the case," he informed the girl, "If anyone can find Angels-chan it will be those three."

"Arigato," Katana said, a sigh of relief echoing through her mind.

"It's good to see you again Meijin," John announced while getting up to shake the scientist's hand, "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"As do I."

Silence reigned for a few moments before another person burst into the room, causing all the occupants to jump in surprise. The rookie officer panted a couple of times, having ran as fast as he could from the command opps, before relaying his message. "SciLabs…," he gasped, "They've found her…. They've found Angels!"

"NANI?" Three voices shouted in unison that one word before they exploded in questions. The young man waved his hands, trying to tell them that he didn't have any other information beyond that. John turned to the teenage female that was now on her feet.

"Go Little One. Let us know what you find as soon as you get there."

Katana nodded before grabbing her backpack and PeT holder that lay next to the bed. She ran out the door while digging into her back to pull out a pair of roller blades and a leather leash. A bark from down the hall alerted her to a grey blur running towards her. "MoonStriker I'm glad to see you but right now we need to jet to SciLabs," she told the wolf while continuing towards the main entrance of the police station. He barked and continued after her. Once outside the girl clipped on her skates to the bottom of her shoes and hooked the leash onto MoonStriker's collar. With only a whistle as a command, the wolf took off at a breakneck speed down the sidewalk, towing the girl behind him.


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion and Chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman though I seriously wished I did.

I decided to change the name of Katana's navi back to the original name. I fixed it in chapter two already but figured I'd warn people so's they wouldn't get confused.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry it's taken so long to update. I ran full tilt into writer's block for this chapter for the longest time.

Chapter Two: Reunion and Chaos

"Enzan what are you doing here," Laika asked, surprise in his voice as he came across the vice president in the halls of SciLabs. He'd been called in from Sharro by Meijin because they found signs of something major beginning to come into being. The meeting with Meijin wasn't for another hour or so and Laika's flight had gotten in early. What had surprised him was that Enzan was there. Yeah, the younger boy always came in early for meetings but not this early.

Enzan jumped slightly before looking up at Laika. He'd been so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the other net savior's approach. "Blues came across an injured net navi while on a errand," he answered.

Laika just raised an eyebrow. It seemed un-Enzan-like for him to have brought an injured navi to SciLabs. Normally the bi-color haired boy couldn't care less.

"Before she passed out Blues said she said Meijin's name."

Now that peaked the Sharro soldier's interest. "Really?" He huffed before crossing his arms across his chest in thought. "Maybe it has something to do why we've been called in," he asked the other boy. Enzan just shrugged but a commotion down the hall grabbed their attention before he could reply.

"HEY WATCH IT," One of the techs shouted as the teenage girl ran past him; startling him to a point where he almost dropped the stack of papers he was carrying.

"Gomen nasai," she shouted while glancing back over her shoulder. A bark of warning from her companion made her snapped her attention back ahead of her. She yelped and artfully dodged to the side moments before she would have run into Laika and Enzan. Both boys jumped back a little to try and avoid the collision as well. The girl shouted another apology as she continued running down the halls of SciLabs. A large grey and white canine went past them as well a few moments later.

Enzan and Laika just stared down the hall in the direction the girl had gone for a few moments. Finally Enzan looked over at Laika before asking, "Since when do they allow dogs in the building?"

"That wasn't a dog," Laika answered, "It was a wolf." He frowned. The girl had a long sleeved, hooded over shirt on but he had glimpsed the bandages around her hand and the one on her forehead. Plus, the way she dodged also seemed odd. The only people he's seen with that kind of coordination and fast reaction time were fighters like himself, Enzan, and Netto.

Who was she? And why was she running around SciLabs?

"Laika?"

"There's more to this than there seems," the soldier vaguely replied before turning and beginning to walk down the hall. Enzan spared one last glance in the direction the girl had gone before trotting off after the other net savior.

- - - - -

Katana slowed down to a walk as soon as she entered the lab she'd been looking for. She was gasping for breath from the sprinting she had done through SciLab's halls but that didn't matter now. Slowly the human girl moved forward to a giant vertical tube/capsule set up in the center of the lab. Nearby computers beeped and whirred as they continued to work on repairing the female navi projected within the tube. A couple of tears fell down Kai's cheeks as she pressed her hands against the glass and continued to stare at the figure floating within.

She was safe, and alive. She was going to be okay.

"Thank you," Kai softly whispered to the gods. She rested her forehead against the glass as she let out a relived sigh.

"That was quick," a familiar voice chuckled behind the girl about a minuet later.

Katana jumped slightly and turned around to look at the scientist that had just entered. "Hikari-hakase," she said before smiling a little. If he was here then Angels would defiantly be alright.

He was the one that created her after all.

- - - - -

"Ah I'm late," Netto shouted as he raced out of the front gates of his high school.

"I told you Netto-kun but you just had to get into that argument with Dekao," Rockman sighed. He sent a small message ahead to Blues to let the others know they were running a little late….. again.

Netto scoffed. "Yeah well he started it."

Again the blue navi sighed and didn't bother to respond to the comment.

- - - - -

"Narcy, I think I may have found our little rat," Videoman informed his net-op as soon he returned to the PeT. He and the other navis of the former NeoWWW had been looking for the spy that had slipped through their fingers ever since she escaped.

"Really? Where?"

"SciLabs," the navi replied with a small smirk.

Narcy smirked as well. This was going to be an interesting afternoon. "Contact Desertman and tell them we're going for a little visit to SciLabs to visit an injured friend," he ordered. His navi nodded before disappearing once more.

- - - - -

Suyanama nodded when Desertman relayed the message from Narcy and Videoman. "Alright then. We'll get ready to attack SciLabs within the hour." The sand navi nodded. They had to move fast before that female navi had a chance to relay what she had found in the Undernet.

- - - - -

"Enzan! Laika," Netto called as he saw the waiting for him out in the hallway.

"You're late," Enzan stated while glaring at the brunet. Netto just laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head while apologizing. "Come on, they're waiting for us."

"Okay!"

- - - - -

"You know what to do Desertman."

"You too Videoman."

The two former darkloids nodded before they disappeared, linking to the SciLab's main page. They easily blasted through the firewall and made their way into the system as alarms sounded through out the cyber and physical worlds.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Videoman called as viruses began to invade the system.

- - - - -

"Is she going to okay?"

Yuuichirou nodded. "The damage is mostly minor. Just a few more minuets and she should wake up," he explained to the girl. Both their gazes snapped up when the alarms began going off. Dr. Hikari silently cursed as he brought up another screen. The image opened up to show Videoman and Desertman attacking the system. "Damnit. Did they somehow find out Angels was here?"

Katana frowned and looked up at the unconscious female navi. This was bad.

- - - - -

The three net saviors stopped and looked at one another in surprise when the alarms began going off. Immediately they took off for the main control center in SciLabs. When they arrived, they were greeted by a picture of the two navis attacking the systems.

"Desertman!" Netto instantly pulled out his PeT and readied himself to plug Rockman in.

"And Videoman," Enzan said as he readied to do the same.

Laika frowned for a moment as he too pulled out his PeT. "They're searching for something," he observed.

"Huh," Netto asked as he looked over at the other boy.

Enzan nodded. "He's right."

Netto blinked before turning his gaze back to the large monitors on the wall. He shrugged, " Whatever they're looking for they aren't gonna find it as long as we have something to say about it; neh Rockman?"

"Right," the blue navi replied.

"Let's go Blues."

"Searchman get ready," Laika warned his navi as the three boys pointed their PeT's towards the infrared port.

"Plug in! Transmission," the three shouted their navis were transferred into SciLab's systems.

- - - - -

Rockman summoned his buster cannon the second he logged in. "We're in Netto-kun."

"Be careful Rockman," Netto warned.

The blue navi nodded and glanced towards Blues and Searchman as the other two navis prepared themselves. Within moments Videoman and Desertman came crashing into their part of the system accompanied by a horde of viruses. "Hold it right there Desertman! Videoman!"

The two enemy navis scoffed and chuckled. "We'd love to stay and chat however we're on a mission and you're not what we're looking for," Videoman coldly stated as he narrowed his eyes.

"So you were the ones perusing her then," Blues stated, getting surprised looks from both Rockman and Searchman. The other two had no idea as to what the red navi was talking about. In the real world, Netto looked towards Enzan with a look similar to his navi's.

Desertman chuckled again. "It seems we are in the right place after all. Tell us where that little spy is and we might not delete you," he threatened.

"Not a chance," Blues replied as he lifted his sword while both Rockman and Searchman raised their respective weapons as well.

The NeoWWW navis smirked again as they suddenly disappeared when their net-op's slotted in dimensional chips.

"Huh," Rockman said as the enemy force suddenly disappeared. He looked up when they heard startled cries and shouts from the audio link with their operator's PeTs.

"Plug out Rockman," Netto shouted as viruses began to appear in the real world.


End file.
